


Them That Can't

by rabidsamfan



Category: The People - Zenna Henderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: High School Career Day is where dreams die.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



The difference between working with adults and children, as far as it mattered to Perdita, was that adults were more likely to discard evidence which didn’t meet their assumptions, and children were more likely to accept the evidence as not worthy of comment. Except for scientists. Even the chemistry teacher at her high school, jaded by years of sophomores, had latched onto her mistakes with a frightening tenacity. It had taken her months to assuage his suspicions.

She sighed and put down “Elementary School Teacher” instead of “Physicist.” She’d just have to figure out why she was strange without help.


End file.
